


The Reason why

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad at tagging, Greg makes it better, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Running Away, Sherstrade Month, Song fic, The Reason Why, mentions of child abuse, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sherstrade month day 12, decided to do a song fic. The Reason Why-Little Big Town. Hope you enjoy





	The Reason why

**Author's Note:**

> Sherstrade month day 12, decided to do a song fic. The Reason Why-Little Big Town. Hope you enjoy

They were teenagers, in the fifth form, sixteen-years-old . Greg Lestrade was laying on his boyfriends twin sized bed. Sherlock Holmes was pacing his room rambling on about how nobody cared, and nobody loved him, while his boyfriend laid in his bed smiling and pretending to read a comic book. Well he was pretending to read a comic book until he heard his boyfriend say nobody loved him.

 

**_I could love you_ **

**_Baby, if you want me to_ **

**_I could go and fall for you_ **

**_And never even try, hey, hey_ **

 

Greg jumped out of the bed and ran across the small room to his boyfriend. “Sherlock, Babe, I could love you, if you want me to. I could fall for you over and over again, and you would never have to try. Scratch the I could, because I do love you, I hope you accept it.” Greg says holding his boyfriend close.

 

**_I could let you in_ **

**_Baby, where nobody’s been_ **

**_Yeah, I’m ready and willing_ **

**_To give this love a try, hey, hey_ **

 

“I think I could accept it, I could try to let you in. You have to understand though that there are places where nobody has been. Things that Myc doesn’t even know about, but yeah I’m ready and willing for this to be love, for me to at least try to love. I’m a sociopath you know this, so it will be hard.” Sherlock says hugging Greg as tight as possible.

 

“I already know more than Myc, you may not of told me, but I see those scars on your wrists, and the bruises all over your body. I know what your father does to you, but I have always, and will always, be someone for you to talk to.” Greg says and then adds “And you are not a sociopath, you just have a little trouble understand social conduct, but it makes you even more adorable.”

 

**_You’re the reason why_ **

**_(Baby you’re the only reason why)_ **

**_Don’t wanna say goodnight_ **

**_(Keep kissing me don’t wanna say goodnight)_ **

**_Yeah it feels so right_ **

**_(Everything is gonna be alright)_ **

**_You’re the reason why, hey, hey_ **

**_You’re the reason why, hey, hey_ **

 

“Greg, Babe you’re the only reason why. The only reason these cuts aren’t deeper, than they are.” Greg starts to kiss Sherlock as soon as he ends his sentence. He wishes he could make his boyfriends sadness go away, but he can try, and hope it works. “Greg, I don’t want to say goodnight. Just keep kissing me, because I don’t want to say goodnight.”

 

“Good, because this feels so right. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise I will do my best, Love.” Greg says as he is only a breath away and then goes back to kissing his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah it will be alright, and Greg, you are the reason why.” Sherlock says. 

 

**_You’re in my head_ **

**_Like a song I can’t forget_ **

**_Wanna hear it over again_ **

**_And again hey, hey_ **

 

“You’re in my head, rooms and rooms of my mind palace are full of just you. You’re like all those songs we listen to and I can’t forget, because I want to hear them again. I want to be with you constantly Greg, I hate being apart from you.”

 

**_Come on and take my hand_ **

**_I’m ready and willing_ **

**_Over and over again_ **

 

“You know we’re sixteen, legal adults here in the Uk. We can get out of here, go to london like we always said we would. Get into the secondary school there, for our last two and a half years. I can then look at the yard for work, and you can to or go to uni, whatever you would like. Just take my hand, and let me lead the way. I’m ready and willing to show you my love over and over again.” Greg says kissing his boyfriend again.

 

“Could we leave, tonight, leave now. I’m done with, my father. I want to make a home, and the only time I feel safe is when I’m with you. I love you Greg.”

 

“Yeah we can leave tonight, pack your stuff. My car is still here. We can stop by my parent’s house to grab the rest of my stuff.”

 

“The rest of your stuff?”

 

“Oh, yeah I should probably mention, when I was visiting ‘my sister’ I actually bought us a flat, well started renting one. You remember Mrs. Hudson, the old homec teacher, that you got her husband sentenced to death, because of murder, although everyone knows it’s because you saw the bruises to? Well she is going to rent us 221B It’s got furniture and all that I bought for us. I’m going to work at her cafe Speedy’s in order to pay rent, you can get a job or not. I don’t care.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for let’s go to London.” Greg kisses him one more time, before they sneak out. Sherlock texts his mother, to let her know that he will be fine and she can call and text him, and that he would need his transcripts sent to 221B Baker Street. Then they picked Greg’s stuff up and headed to London.

 


End file.
